Estaré contigo
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: A pesar de su inteligencia el amor fue su parte débil y cada acción que realizaba dañaba a la mujer que más amaba.


Gracias por pasar a leer.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

..

.

ESTARÉ CONTIGO

.

..

...

Otro cigarrillo se consumia entre sus dedos y boca, dejaba escapar un poco de humo de entre sus labios sin dejar de contemplar las nubes.

Por más que quisiera idear estrategias para poder solucionar el conflicto en el que se encontraba con Ino la única opción que encontraba era la de huir, no soportaba verla triste, después de la guerra parecía que su garganta se había cerrado, no podía dar alguna explicación y el pensar en ella todo el día no ayudaba.

Se levantó para quedar sentado y a lo lejos distinguio una cabellera rubia que era rodeada de un humo oscuro.

«Ino» contempló como la chica fumaba un cigarrillo y lo mantenía en sus labios como acostumbraba hacerlo su sensei. Esa acción tomaba cuando estaba preocupada y no encontraba alguna respuesta.

Agradecia la lejanía puesto que no distinguiria la tristeza de la chica y sus ojos llorosos que rompían aún más su corazón.

Era un idiota, no era necesario que alguien se lo dijera, él lo sabía y no podía cambiar. Estaba dañando a aquella mujer que estaba al pendiente de él, lo protegía y procuraba eliminar cualquier duda o temor. Siempre estuvo junto a él y ahora la estaba dejando, rompiendola con su fría actitud e indiferencia.

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta al recordar que con solo una sonrisa o golpe ella hacia que su tristeza o dudas desaparecieran, fue la única que con una mirada hacia que su corazón latiera tan rápido y a la vez tan lento; ella que infinidad de veces le ayudo a crear estrategias y no solo de guerra sino también de amor, avivó sus sentimientos desde que eran pequeños y los mantuvo por mucho tiempo.

Se levantó procurando no llamar la atención y se escabulló hasta su alcoba, maldijo mentalmente al ver una carta en su cama.

—Ino —acaricio la hoja y la guardo en su cajón, no quería saber las intenciones de ella, no quería creer lo que le había provocado en escribir todo desde aquella guerra donde perdieron todo.

...

Los días pasaban y como de costumbre cada que sentía la presencia de la rubia se ocultaba, bajo la desaprobación de su fiel amigo y de la rubia que ahora pretendía apoyarlo en su pérdida.

El semblante de Ino había decaido, estaba más pálida, su rostro y cabello habian perdido su brillo y se enmarcaban las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

«No llores por favor, se que la culpa te agobia por pensar que no hiciste lo suficiente por mi» se levantó cuando la chica paso frente a la ventana del restaurante.

—¿Estás bien con esto? —Chouji lo miró dejando de lado su comida.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás —miro a Temari quien lo observaba confundida.

«Perdoname Ino» la chica lo había confrontado dos veces y en ninguna pudo darle alguna explicación, no le dirigio la mirada «Quisiera no ser tan cobarde, tomarte en mis brazos y darte todos los besos que no te di, volver a ser como eramos»

—Debo irme —se levantó, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y salió arrastrando los pies «Eres todo lo que amó» miro hacia enfrente el edificio donde compartían despartamento y ahi en la ventana vio el reflejo de la chica.

...

—Solo te diré que esta es la última oportunidad, ya no te molestaré más —los ojos llorosos de Ino debilitaban sus defensas, quería acercarse para abrazarla, asegurarle que su amor jamás despareció pero sus acciones los habían separado y no podia remediarlo— Adios Shika —la rubia dio media vuelta limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Estaras mejor sin mi problemática —se tiró al piso golpeando sus rodillas contra el concreto mirando el camino que la chica habia tomado.

...

—¿En verdad lo vas a hacer? —Yoshino le acercó un vaso con sake a su hijo.

—No tengo alternativa, esta confirmado con el kazekage y el hokage... esto reforzará la alianza.

—¿A costa de tu felicidad y la de Ino?

—Mi estúpida cobardía ocasionó esto. Es mejor que ella ya no me vea, la he hecho sifrir demasiado y no toleraría verla sufriendo por mis acciones, es mejor que me odie.

—Ella jamás te odiara.

—Ya lo sé y eso es lo que más me duele —se tomo el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos— ni siquiera fui yo quien lo sugirió pero tal vez di el mensaje equivocado al estar tanto tiempo junto a ella, ninguno de los dos kages tuvieron dudas ante la proposición.

—¿Cuándo te irás?

—En unos días —se levantó y salió de la casa— voy por mis cosas —comprobo que el reloj pasaba de la media noche y siguió su camino. El frío acompañaba sus pasos y el viento le reclamaba por su cobardía.

Metió sigilosamente la llave en la manija de la puerta, giro la perilla y la oscuridad lo recibió en aquel lugar que una vez estuvo lleno de calidez, ahora solo era un recuerdo. Al entrar a la habitación no le pareció raro ver a la chica dormida, la estuvo observando y siguiendo para comprobar que aún su ser albergaba una esperanza y que él volvería, y así era pero ahora no podía ponerla en peligro.

Tomo una maleta y con cuidado empezo a meter sus pertenencias.

El silencio y respiración pausada de la chica lo acompañaban en su tarea, antes de terminar acarició la mano de la rubia, al sentir una descarga deshizo el contacto y continuó haciendo la maleta al comprobar que la había despertado.

«Ino» la miraba de reojo, sabia que se maldecía internamente, que debatía entre hablar con él o mantenerse en su lugar. Su corazón palpitaba anhelando que ella lo detuviera, con solo esa acción él haria lo posible para deshacer el compromiso con la chica de Suna «Veo que estas agotada y cumplirás tu promesa, te hice humilarte más de lo que tú ego te permitiría»

Se volteó y sus manos temblaron al escuchar como la chica se movía en la cama, de mantuvo quieto esperando a que ella lo abrazara que tuviera la iniciativa pero no había nada.

Camino hacia su maleta guardando los últimos objetos, cerró el cierre y posó ambas manos sobre la tela, debía hacerlo tenía que darle una explicación, atino a morder sus labios pero su boca se negaba a emitir algún sonido.

Derrotado tomó la maleta y salió de la habitación, arrastro los pies hasta llegar a la puerta, miró hacia atrás y supo que la hizo llegar al límite, suspiro y salió del departamento, se recargo en la puerta y la escucho llorar, gritar y arrojar cosas.

«Espero que te vuelvas a enamorar problemática, no te merezco después de lo que te hice» agarro sus cosas y salió del edificio.

...,...

—¿Ya le dirás? no ha salido, no habla con nadie y supongo que soy la última persona con la que quiere comunicarse.

—Mamá no lo hagas más difícil —Shikamaru se cubría el rostro con sus manos— Se como se encuentra y sinceramente esperaba que no me quedaría aqui.

—Pero tienes mayor trabajo aqui que en Suna y que Temari viva aquí es más factible ¿jamás lo pensaste?

—No —admitio de mala gana, cada estrategia se le volteaba, sabía que el karma le hacía una mala jugada por todas las desiciones que tomó.

—Solo tú lo haces difícil.

Los tres guardaron silencio al escuchar el timbre.

—Yo atiendo —Chouji se levantó dejando a los dos Nara en la mesa de la cocina— ¿Ino? —procuro hablar fuerte esperando que captarán el mensaje.

—¿Ya le diras? —Yoshino reprendió con la mirada al moreno.

—No —fue tajante y apretó el vaso con sus manos.

—Como quieras —se levantó para recibir a la recién llegada— Querida ¿Cómo estas? —intento fingir que no sabía nada, quería que todo estuviera bien y brindarle confianza.

Shikamaru se levantó de la silla y cuidando de no ser visto se asomó para verla, con eso se conformaría y sabía que no merecía más por su comportamiento.

La fragilidad y ternura que emanaba la rubia, su sonrisa, aunque fingida, aún lo seguían cautivando solo quería acercarse y pedirle una disculpa.

—¿Podría guardar esto? si él va a continuar con su vida ¿por qué yo no?

Al escuchar sus palabras detuvo su andar al comprender que Ino le puso fin a su actitud tan arrogante y ya no toleraría más.

—Ya estarás satisfecho —Yoshino le puso la caja en los brazos y al igual que Chouji lo dejo solo.

—No lo estoy —abrio la caja y miró que toda su vida junto a Ino estaban ahí incluyendo los papeles del departamento, él no quería conservarlo sabía que si alguien se enterará lo designarian como espacio de su forzado matrimonio— quiero volver a verte sonreír —tomo una fotografía de ellos juntos —no toleraría que alguien profane su felicidad, su espacio y su amor; por ello el departamento sería desición de Ino.

Se sentía culpable al dejar que ella tomará las desiciones de todo lo que había causado. Era un idiota al no decir nada cuando le dieron la propuesta de matrimonio, de dar falsas ilusiones a personas que no lo merecían y sólo porque era un cobarde.

Salió apresurado de la casa hasta llegar al departamento, miró a Ino afuera vislumbrando las cortinas cerradas y la luz apagadas, soltó un suspiro y apretó con su mano la llave.

—Me tengo que marchar, espero que no me olvides —sin más Ino camino con una maleta en su otra mano.

—Solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme —miro el camino de la chica— Ino te prometo que te cuidare, seguiré espantando los miedos... no estaremos sólos —miro al cielo como las nubes cubrían la luna— nunca te olvidaré.

...

.

.

FIN

.

.

...

Espero que les haya gustado y que kes ayudé a comprender un poco la actitud de Shikamaru para con Ino.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos


End file.
